The Afternoon's Song
by RainingDesert
Summary: As I looked upon his face I saw the look in his eyes. The same look from when I was a filly, the look my father gave. I wasn't gonna let it happen again, not to me. I picked up pen and stabbed him a few times in the neck. I Look at the died body,and I saw my father...


The Afternoon's Song

Chapter 1

Sitting at home watching Equestria light up , HoneyDoo smiled and giggled as she thought of herself sitting in the thorn room of the Canderlot palace as Princess Celestia placed a crown on top of her head and announced it to the whole world. She imagined her saying –You must now bow down to your new princess and do whatever she says whenever she says it. Hail Princess HoneyDoo! All hail Princess HoneyDoo!- or something like that, if she were to ever be crowned by the princess. Commercials came on and HoneyDoo snapped out of thought. A mare was holding up a bottle of shampoo, smiling at the camera and saying "KaBoom! The shampoo that really works!" Why do everypony lie on TV? HoneyDoo could remember the last time Mama brought a bottle of that KaBoom stuff, and left it in too long, by the time she washed it out her mane was puffy, purple and sticky. She laughed at this thought.

"HoneyDoo turn off the TV. You watched it all…" "No I haven't . " "Don't cut me off." Her father said as he carried his mug and a newspaper into the living room. "Sorry daddy I didn't mean it," Her father sat on the sofa next to HoneyDoo and looked through the paper. "Can I please watch a little more?" Her father didn't take his eyes off the paper. "No. Turn it off." HoneyDoo did as she was told. "I'll go play." She got up and left the living room looking back to see if her father notice. He didn't.

As HoneyDoo entered her room she thought of what she was going to play with. She could play with the chalk her grandmother gave to her 2 weeks ago, but as she pulled out the box she notice just how empty and over played with the box was. She decided to play with her dolls instead. It was going to be just like Twilight's crowning. "You molly will be Twilight and you Ruby can be Princess Celestia," HoneyDoo placed her dolls in order and began the crowning. "Let the music play sir gumball," "Yes ma'am" He said as HoneyDoo held him up. "Oh my, here comes Twilight Sparkle. Isn't she lovely?" Said Madam Daffy. "Oh yes. Very lovely." Answered Ms. Coffee. HoneyDoo giggled. "You silly ponies. If you keep talking we won't be able to go on with the crowning." She turned all her dolls towards Princess Celestia. "Now come on Twilight."

"God HoneyDoo! Can't you shut up!" Ebony, HoneyDoo's older sister came barging in. "Go play outside or something!" " No. I wanna play here. You can't make me leave!" "I have an important call and I don't want the pony on the other line hearing you and your stupid dolls play wedding! Now get out!" "No. And it's not a wedding." Her sister swore under her breath and slammed the door. "Now where were we, oh yeah…"

Mama finally came home from work. It was six o'clock, Mrs. Slice always came home at six. She sat her saddle bag on the table. She stretched and gave a big yawn. It's been a busy day at the office. HoneyDoo came running down the stairs and greeted her mother with a warm hug. "Hi my little Dewdrop," "Mama you won't believe what Ebony did today. She took all my dolls and and and…" "Sweetie calm down and talk slowly." HoneyDoo took a deep breath and started again. "All my dolls are in the mud. And Ebony did it." Her mother stood up and patted HoneyDoo on the head. " I'll talk to your sister, okay." HoneyDoo smiled as and hopped away. Before her mother does anything she was going to take a shower. Passing by the living room she noticed her lazy husband on the sofa, like every other day, flipping through the channels and snacking on a bag of chips. "Don't tell me you were in front of the TV all day." "Oh honey, your home." He said not taking his eyes off the television set. "Come on Bonnie. Your suppose to paint the fence today." "Yeah I know I'll get to it." He ended the conversation there and continued to watch television. That's just what she needed to hear from him.

8 o'clock and almost time for dinner. HoneyDoo was kind enough to help her mother out in the kitchen. They were having spaghetti and hayballs tonight and mama made them the best. "I'll be right back okay HoneyDoo. Just keep steering the nodules." "Alright mama." Her mother smiled before leaving the kitchen. It was now up to HoneyDoo to take care of tonight's dinner.

Mr. Slice walked into the kitchen surprised to see his 6 year old daughter cooking up their next meal. She was all over the place, reaching in cabinets and taking out spices that probably shouldn't be placed in spaghetti, and steering it up with the wrong spoon. And not to mention her dancing.

Just before Mr. Slice were to walk out of the kitchen and find a much more quiet place to read his paper, he looked back at his daughter who was now bending over and look for the drainer, her flank in the air and her tail wagging. She was singing a tune and shaking her hips. He couldn't help looking at this silly scene, everything about it made him laugh, except for one thing… HoneyDoo's flank. It was so cute and small and every time it went side to side he could see a sliver of her marehood. Her marehood? At that moment Mr. Slice began to wonder just how a filly's marehood would look. Would it be small and slim or something totally different? Would it smell, feel or even taste the same as a grown mare's. All of these question and more went flying through his head, and all of these questions he wanted an answer for.

"I can't believe you did such a thing to your poor sister." Mrs. Slice started as her daughter rolled her eyes. Her mother final decided to talk to Ebony about what she did to HoneyDoo's dolls at the dinner table. While her mother continued to scold her, Ebony tried to block her out. HoneyDoo, on the other end of the table, was enjoying the great meal she cooked. Savoring every bite she took, as her father sat and watched. Every time she took a bite and gave that stupid face when she swallowed. He watched her glossy wet lips move up and down when she chewed. He wanted to kiss her so bad he just couldn't take it anymore. Everything she did turned him on. "Bonnie!" Her father looked towards the voice calling out . "Uh… say that again." "What do you think we should do about Ebony picking on HoneyDoo?" HoneyDoo dropped her fork. She quickly began to look under the table for it. She loved looking at her family's hooves as they talked. Her mother seem to be tapping her hooves as her sister had her legs crossed. HoneyDoo found her fork right next to her father's chair. As she approached it she looked up to see his hooves. He was sitting strange and as she moved her eyes more upwards, she spotted something she couldn't really make out in between his legs. HoneyDoo quickly picked up her fork and headed back for her chair.

"Ebony! Would you please give your sister a bath!" Her mother called from the dining room. It was now around 9:15 and bedtime was at 9:30. "Alright ma." Ebony said barely a whisper. Ebony closed her English textbook and head for her door. "Hey Ebony. Why don't you get back to your work and uh, I'll give your sister a bath." "Whatever." Ebony walked back to her room and shut the door behind her.

"I'm ready for my bath now Ebony!" HoneyDoo got the water ready and everything, she just wanted her sister to play with her and wash her back. Instead of Ebony, her father opened the door. "I'll be giving you a bath tonight. Stand up and I'll wash your back."He then locked the door. HoneyDoo stood up. It was kind of weird but HoneyDoo didn't want to think much about it. Mr. Slice began to rub and wash her back, as he moved more and more towards her flank. He so badly wanted to touch it and feel it and smell it and taste it. He could feel his genitals being exposed just thinking about it. He began to touch up HoneyDoo's flank, and then he moved on to her marehood. Gently lifting up her tail and rubbing the pink. HoneyDoo started to moan. "D-daddy…what are you…" Mr. Slice began to rub much faster causing his daughter's marehood to get wet and sticky. HoneyDoo's moaning began to grow louder. Mr. Slice continued to rub his daughter's marehood. It felt so good and he just couldn't hold it in any longer. He grabbed his daughter and forced himself in her. HoneyDoo let out a painful scream as she begged her father to stop. Mr. Slice started trusting in and out of her. Ignoring every word she said. He started to move deeper causing more screams and painful moans. This was what he wanted so so bad, to hear her scream in pain and horror. This was going to be it as Mr. Slice let lose inside of his daughter. HoneyDoo's screaming stopped and turned into tires. Mr. Slice clasped onto the bathroom floor. HoneyDoo fell on top of him as he came out of her. She began to shiver and cry. She shivered because of the cold but cried because of the 10 terrible minutes that just happened. A knock came to the door. "You two finished in there?"It was quiet for a moment before "Uh..Yeah almost" her father answered back and placed her and him in the tub to wash the sex off their bodies."We'll be out in a sec."

HoneyDoo wanted to tell mama about what happen almost an hour ago, but knew she couldn't, she wouldn't believe her. It was 10:46 and HoneyDoo could still feel her father on top of her, touching her, inside her. Thinking about it just brought tires to her eyes. She decided not to fight them anymore, which she's been doing for 30 minutes now, and to just cry herself to sleep. And get lost in dream land and the Canderlot palace.


End file.
